


Too Sexy (For That Shirt)

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boyfriends, Clothing Kink, Don’t post to another site, Dressing Room, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The one where Yosuke has a clothing kink, and is driven to despair by stupid sexy Souji.And he might have a clothing secret of his own.*Fanfic Fortnight request.*
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Too Sexy (For That Shirt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/gifts).



Yosuke was unsure of where or when it happened, but there was one thing he knew for sure.

His stupid sexy boyfriend Souji Seta was entirely to blame.

As he sat behind the scenes, Yosuke was subjected to absolute hell as Souji paraded back and forth, sporting different outfits, and was unable to decide upon a single one.

He was positive Souji was doing it on purpose because when was Souji ever this indecisive about anything? As much as Yosuke loved dancing and jumped aboard Rise’s invitation to help out as backup dancers in her new music video, he forgot just how appealing his partner was in stylish apparel last time.

 _‘Oh. Em. Gee.’_ Yosuke crossed his legs, and prayed his face wasn’t too red. _‘Why are you doing this to me? You’d look great in anything, just pick something!’_

Souji strolled from the changing room, cloaked completely in a stunning midnight black suit and trousers deal. He looked every part the perfect catwalk model, down to the walk.

Yosuke gulped.

“What do you think, Yosuke?” Souji asked, imparting more intimacy than the question needed.

“Uh…” Yosuke barely got anything out, too drawn into the ebony softness that Souji gave a strict edge.

He imagined dancing with Souji in this ensemble, so close to him, and his brain nearly melted. It was like the edgiest Disney Fantasy, and Yosuke was the enamoured Princess.

Suddenly, he shifted, uncomfortable under Souji’s penetrating gaze.

Before Yosuke could say anything, Souji turned his back, and headed back to the changing rooms, saying he needed to “try something else.” He just watched his boyfriend disappear behind the curtains, the only thing separating him from that sight.

Yosuke touched his cheek, radiating pure heat. _‘Calm down, Yosuke. It’s not like I’m gawking at him in squeaky tight spandex, or… whatever.’_ He tried not to think of Souji in an obscenely tight black cat suit, on all fours.

_“Actually,” he heard Souji’s matter of fact voice deliver unto him, bending a little too low to the ground. “It’s called latex fetishism, or ‘rubberists,’ giving the sensation of wearing a second skin.” Mind Souji in a tight black catsuit purred. “Do you like my skin, Yosuke?”_

In the corner, Yosuke tried not to shriek, distracting himself with a nearby fashion magazine. As he flicked through the pages, he envisioned Souji in every single thing.

The first page featured a crop top, accentuating a bare midriff with a twinkling purple navel piercing. And of course, regular as clockwork, Yosuke fantasised about Mind Souji, straddling him with a tantalising belly on show.

_“Huh, like navel piercings too, Yosuke?” Mind Souji tapped the silver piercing adorning a purple crystal, but his smokey grey eyes were never off Yosuke. “If I knew that, I would’ve picked orange. I hope purple’s your colour, too.”_

Yosuke slapped the fashion magazine down on the table, drawing a little too much attention to himself.

Why did he always check out these fashion mags when everything and everyone inside caused his heart and mind to race? Yosuke always admired the right clothing on a cute or hot model, but Souji was his biggest problem.

After all, his good looking boyfriend looked incredible in anything. Even the basic as hell old Yasogami uniforms just… worked on Souji, and he radiated charisma and confidence (two things Yosuke wished he had.) And the little way Souji rebelled against the educational establishment by keeping his shirt _unbuttoned?_

Flawless perfection.

It also allowed Yosuke to take in the finer details of Souji’s white shirt, with the collar propped upward of course, and those delicate buttons being the only thing that…

_‘Oh.’_

When Souji came out, everything stopped.

Contrasting his earlier nightly uniform, his dance Partner showcased a snow white jacket and trouser ensemble, right down to his Italian styled shoes. Sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off a rainbow wristband, but it didn’t end there.

With a flash of the hip, in classic Souji style, he unveiled a hot pink tie, a black shirt with white lines descending with black buttons, and a black webbed design on the collar. A red carnation, hanging from the front, screamed from the pristine white jacket.

But this time, the shirt was fastened all the way to the top, leaving Yosuke at the mercy of his overactive imagination.

There were those figure hugging black trousers, binding his slender, long legs, and flattering just about every angle on Souji imaginable.

Yosuke had no idea how Souji did it, but he was a walking sexbomb, ready to detonate desire everywhere. Souji ended him, finished him in one swoop, exactly as Yosuke thought he would.

He whimpered.

“Yosuke?” Confused by the unusual response, Souji tilted his head. For a frightening spell, he feared he might have gone too far with his fashion of choice. “You don’t like it?”

Then, as he stepped closer, Souji’s slowly widening eyes analysed all the little telltale signs of Yosuke’s discomfort magnified by their close contact. A flushed face, fidgeting hands, crossed legs, awkward eyes staring anywhere but at Souji. It all began to make sense.

Yosuke _did_ like it.

The sight of such wanton arousal sent Souji’s own into meltdown, even if he hid it very well.

Trying to steady his breath, Souji took hold of Yosuke’s sweaty palm, and pulled him towards the changing room. He gave the nearby helper a small, curt smile.

“I need to have an important word with my partner,” Souji explained, turning on all the charm in the world. “Can we take an early break?”

The helper didn’t seem too disturbed, as the two snuck away into the back changing rooms where Yosuke barely made it, his knees nearly buckling because had Souji’s trousers always been that tight?

“Yosuke.”

There it was, that seductive voice that always messed him up. He tried to focus on Souji, on his face, and not the hardness swelling in those complementing pants. He did his absolute best to focus on Souji’s words, those lips…

Crashing against his, in a clumsy mess of black and orange meeting white and pink together. Thankfully, the wall behind Yosuke kept him from collapsing completely, as Souji slammed against Yosuke, bringing the very last of his senses to a stop.

 _‘Souji…’_ Yosuke whimpered against those commanding lips, and _god_ , he felt helpless. _‘Souji, he’s… he’s really…’_

A hand slipped inside Souji’s back pocket, and Yosuke _shivered_. The tight denim fabric was the only thing between Yosuke’s needy touch, and Souji’s aching one. When Yosuke’s fingers tugged testingly at Souji’s shiny black buttons, something in Souji snapped.

“Yosuke,” that deep voice moaned, sending shivers down his Partner’s body. “You have no idea what you do to me dressed like that.”

Suddenly, Yosuke blinked. What _he_ did to Souji? He chuckled nervously, licking his dry lips, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“You serious, Partner?” Yosuke’s hand squeezed his boyfriend’s backside, admiring every part of him. “You’re the one swaggering around for the last half hour, dressed like _that_.”

It was Souji’s turn to chuckle. “You think I don’t know, Yosuke? You’re hot enough in those slacks, but…” A warm hand tugged at his partner’s waistband, trailing along with teasing intent.

And that intent was received loud and clear, frightening the hell out of Yosuke. It was by far the first time they had taken things further, but the situation was very different now.

Yosuke flinched. Why, today of all days, did he choose to do this?

Of course he remembered. Yosuke needed confidence, courage, unseen, but…

He trembled, hating how much he had wanted this, fantasised about this, but that sweet desire rapidly turned to sickening fear. A strangely comforting hand cradling the back of his neck, trying to relax him against the wall as he drew close. Those lips whispered hypnotically appealing words his way, dissolving his resolve.

When Souji’s hand dipped into his boyfriend’s pants, Yosuke panicked. “Souji, wait…!”

In a terrifying moment, Yosuke Hanamura feared that everything was over. His slow budding relationship with Souji, their bond, just everything. When Souji’s hand stopped, Yosuke felt his entire world crumble.

Then Yosuke felt a resistant force, Souji’s fingers keeping him in place. They were curled around the band of what he concealed beneath his leggings, something he felt sick to his stomach worrying about since the beginning of his little secret.

Especially since dating Souji.

“You’re wearing lingerie,” Souji stated, staring at Yosuke with an unreadable expression.

Panic seized Yosuke with a violent grip. He struggled, trying to break free, suffocated by heated humiliation.

“Let me go, Souji!” But alas, his partner didn’t. “I’m serious, dude!”

“So am I,” Souji replied, voice thick with arousal. His fingers began to trail along the laced softness against Yosuke’s skin. “Can I see, Yosuke?”

That wary ambered gaze observed Souji very carefully, but it was hard to think straight when his (maybe not so ex) boyfriend stared at him like that. His knees buckled, but somehow, he managed to nod, unable to believe what was being asked of him.

Slowly, Souji smiled softly, thanking Yosuke as he began to draw down his partner’s casual leggings, only for his heart to pound at the sight greeting him. What Yosuke obscured from the world, hidden away even from him, was silken rose pink pants, embroidered with delicate lace, and so soft at his touch.

Moaning softly, Souji shivered with excitement, staring hotly at a mind blown Yosuke. After all, Yosuke had no freaking idea this could happen. It had been his little secret, one he expected to take to the grave with him.

Who would have imagined it was something he could share to someone?

“Why did you hide it, Yosuke?” Souji asked, running his fingers between the wicked forbidden zone of his boyfriend’s stomach and the silk pants. He had a feeling, but he wanted to hear him say it.

“I wanted to,” Yosuke began, unsure of how to explain himself, but once he ran a hand along Souji’s shirt, clasping his eager fingers between the buttons, he blabbered endlessly.

“You’re just so perfect, Souji, in everything, and it’s just something I’ve always done, just to feel…” Yosuke broke off with a soft cry, as his boyfriend’s lips massaged his neck. “It makes me feel… really good, okay? I don’t know how to explain it, it just feels right, and changes the way I feel, which isn’t always great, and I…”

Souji held Yosuke, until the crying stopped.

“Hey…” He kissed Yosuke’s cheek tenderly as he sniffled. “It’s alright. You don’t have to be worried, not with me. You’re always perfect to me. Didn’t I tell you?”

Slowly, the two began to undress. As Yosuke was eventually reduced to a drawn up orange shirt, and only those tantalising rose pink laced pants, Souji’s heated coal eyes burned into the delicious sight of his boyfriend. When Souji finally spoke, his sensual deep voice rumbled right through Yosuke, right to the pleasurable quiver inside his stomach.

“Yosuke…” Souji moaned, pressing Yosuke against the glass mirror behind him. “I told you… You’re so good.”

“You’re one to talk, Partner,” Yosuke groaned, tugging at Souji’s tie desperately. His fingers ran across the silk shirt, his heart pounding wildly. “Next to you, I’m nothing.”

Suddenly, Souji pressed a finger to Yosuke’s lips, hushing him. “Yosuke, we’ve talked about this, but maybe I’ll show you instead?”

Trembling, Yosuke nodded, wondering what he had done to deserve such an amazing guy. But before Souji could even try to shrug off his blazer, Yosuke intervened, snatching his hands.

Cocking his eyebrows, Souji appeared confused, until Yosuke clarified for him, heated with embarrassment.

“Hey, um… could…” Yosuke’s eyes trailed down, anywhere at Souji. “Could you keep it on? Maybe? At least… most of it?”

Souji smirked, obeying his boyfriend’s words. “You like it _that_ much?”

“Of course,” Yosuke blurted out, feeling so tight sandwiched between Souji and the mirror. “You look good in anything, Partner. That’s kinda the problem.”

Yosuke brought his _hard_ problem to Souji’s attention.

“I see.” Souji’s deep voice was like sinful honey, melting any further restraint Yosuke had against this situation. “Need a little help?”

“You read my mind, Partner.”

Suddenly, Souji pressed Yosuke closer against the mirror, causing him to shiver against the cool glass. Catering to his boyfriend’s whim, he slowly began to buck his hips against Yosuke, making it clear just how much he appreciated the sight.

Yosuke threw back his head, nearly clattering himself against the glass pane. As a slender leg hooked around Souji, desperate to bring him closer, to keep that burning wonder from leaving him, Yosuke threw his arms around Souji, muffling his cries with his drawn up shirt covering his mouth, exposing so much of himself.

Souji approved, exploring the exposed body with his hands.

The sweet friction cracked Souji’s restraint, and he rocked eagerly against Yosuke, whispering the name of his everything, his special link to his humanity, the one who reminded him he could think, feel, _love_.

Only Yosuke fractured his carefully constructed resolve, the mask he held up to the world, and Souji in turn broke Yosuke’s true self, the wants he kept hidden away for too long.

Surrendering to the pleasure of such a hot guy dressed like that, exuding charisma and flawlessness, was such a turn on for Yosuke. Souji knew it.

And for Souji, stripping away Yosuke’s most personal and intimate secret, something he came to trust him with, knowing at any time, his amazing boyfriend wore those like an open secret…

As Souji thrust hard, Yosuke’s muffled moans were barely concealed against the thin fabric, his needy hand gripping his partner’s hair tightly, telling him _don’t stop, I need this, Souji, please-_

Everything about this moment was too amazing, bringing Yosuke closer and closer. The sight of Souji against him, still fully clothed, his needy hands pawing at the elaborate fabric, every spike of arousal whenever Souji’s hardness thrust against him…

When he felt Souji’s hand grope his backside, holding him, supporting him, touching those silken garments, Yosuke _broke_.

Without warning, Yosuke descending into fluttered sounds of pleasure barely suppressed by his gag, consumed by pure white heat. As for Souji, witnessing Yosuke fall apart so quickly dressed as he was, triggered his own.

He grunted, shoving Yosuke hard against the cold mirror, and growling through the last big wave of ecstasy.

Soon, they both collapsed to the floor, shivering as the intense heat left only a pleasant warm buzz behind. Even without taking things all the way, Souji cherished this small piece of perfection, away from the world.

“Yosuke,” Souji panted softly, cupping his partner’s face. “Are you okay?”

Whimpering, Yosuke slowly cracked his eyes open, spellbound by the sight of Souji hovering over him. Breathing harshly, he finally managed a small, breathless, “yeah.”

Souji smiled, heartfelt by the sight of such an amazing, wonderful person that made his life all the better. He peppered small kisses across Yosuke’s sweat glistened face before carefully helping him up.

Once they did, the two managed to assess the damage.

Souji groaned, staring at the less than subtle wet mess on his crotch area in the mirror. Yosuke cringed, knowing without looking that he was the same. They gazed at each other with mutual incrimination.

“Guess we’ll have to change again?”

**Author's Note:**

> A Persona 4 Fanfic Fortnight Request fill where the prompt is Souyo, Clothing Kink. I was given quite a bit of liberty with this one, so I had them be in a relationship, Yosuke is the one with the clothing kink (especially since Souji looks good in most stuff,) and Yosuke has a thing about wearing a little something underneath his clothes himself.
> 
> I was requested to write Souji instead of Yu, which was different. I normally write Yu, so I nearly wrote the wrong name a few times, but I did it! Achievement! 😆
> 
> Yosuke is one of my favourite characters to write, especially for his insecurity and self-esteem issues, so tying it into this prompt was a lot of fun.
> 
> Yosuke’s overactive imagination is always a blast to write too. 😆
> 
> Souji’s final outfit is based on his original concept art P4DAN outfit, which ended up being a DLC costume, and one I think really suits him.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤🧡


End file.
